hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacific Hurricane Season 2017 (Jwiz630 Version)
Seasonal Forecast Storms Tropical Storm Adrian Tropical Depression One-E developed off the coast of Central America on July 28 near El Salvador. After being designated as a tropical storm and given the name Adrian, it continued moving westward and then turned northbound on July 1, peaking in intensity on July 2. Further strengthening, possibly into a hurricane, was prevented after encountering relatively cool waters and gradually weakened until it dissipated as a tropical depression on the afternoon of July 4. Adrian caused minimal damage in Central America and coastal Mexico, causing zero fatalities in its lifespan. Hurricane Beatriz At the end of June, a low-pressure area formed off the Gulf of Tehuantepec and gradually gained tropical characteristics before becoming Tropical Depression Two-E on July 2. Due to being over the warm, open waters of the Eastern Pacific Ocean, Two-E went from becoming a tropical depression to becoming a storm named Beatriz, to a hurricane and then a major hurricane, all in 72 hours. Hurricane Beatriz reached its peak intensity late July 5 into early July 6 as a weak category 4 hurricane with winds of 130 mph and a central pressure of 954 mph. Over the next three days, the hurricane gradually weakened as it head further out to sea until it became a post-tropical cyclone, with the western fringes of its moisture affecting the Big Island of Hawaii. Historically, some experts have compared it to Hurricane Georgette (2016) due how the speedy nature of intensification and their nearly identical paths and strength, No fatalities nor damages were reported from Hurricane Beatriz, even in post-tropical status. Hurricane Calvin A low pressure system develop in the middle of July off the coast of Acapulco, Mexico. It didn't grain tropical depression status until it was 850 miles offshore on July 18. Due to being in a favorable environment, Tropical Depression Three-E intensified into a Tropical Storm within 18 hours and was given the name Calvin. The tropical system moved west-northwest over the course of its existence and was able to strengthen into a Category 2 Hurricane. By the night of July 21, however, Hurricane Calvin encountered moderate wind-shear and relatively cool water temperatures. So it spent the next couple days fighting those two obstacles before fading on July 24, although some of its remnant moisture was drawn into the Pacific Northwest of the United States. No reports of damages nor deaths related to the storm were reported. Hurricane Dora The low-pressure area that would become Hurricane Dora formed off the coast of Nicaragua at the end of July and became a tropical depression on August 1. It became a tropical storm as soon as it reached the border of Mexico and Guatemala, or rather paralleled it. Dora then shifted course towards the west, becoming a hurricane on August 4. Like a typical hurricane in the Eastern Pacific, Hurricane Dora continued moving to the west and then west-northwest, out to sea. All of a sudden, there was a last-minute change in the hurricane's projected path - to the north and then northeast towards Baja California. By the time it pursued its northbound trajectory, Dora was already a Category 3 Hurricane. It then turned northeast, aiming at the coast of Baja California as a Category 5 Hurricane. Finally, Dora made landfall on August 9 at San Juanico, Baja California, Mexico with winds reaching more than 150 mph. At this time, the hurricane began picking up speed. It crossed the Gulf of California and made a second landfall later that day, becoming a tropical storm once more while reaching the U.S. border at Arizona. Encountering desert and the mountainous terrain, Hurricane Dora fizzled out over the Rocky Mountains near the New Mexico-Colorado border. Overall, Hurricane caused $1.26 billion (2017 USD) in damages and was responsible for 24 deaths in Baja California and the southwestern United States (particularly Arizona and New Mexico). Most of the casualties (damage and death alike were from pouring rain, combining with the monsoonal season of the southwestern United States to create a historic flooding disaster in both countries, stretching from Baja California to the southern Rocky Mountainous. Upon request, the name Dora was retired in the spring of 2018 by the WMO and will never be used again to name a Pacific Hurricane. The name Daniela will take its place on the naming list for the 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season. Hurricane Eugene Tropical Storm Fernanda Hurricane Greg Hurricane Hillary Hurricane Hillary slammed into Hawaii, making landfall at both the Big Island and Oahu (where Honolulu is located), becoming the worst storm to hit the island territory since Hurricane Iniki (1992). Upon request, the name Hillary was retired in the spring of 2018 by the WMO and will never be used again to name a Pacific Hurricane. The name Hester will take its place on the naming list for the 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season. Hurricane Irwin Hurricane Jova Hurricane Kenneth Tropical Storm Lidia Hurricane Max Hurricane Norma Tropical Storm Otis Hurricane Pilar Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2017 Pacific Hurricane Season